


Persona 5 Advent Calendar

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Advent Calendar, Christmas, F/M, Funny, Gen, might hurt your brain, plot errors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-09 06:29:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 8,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12882105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: I try to upload 24 small stories for the next 24 days. This is not the best stuff I have written so far and they're only supposed to give you a small smile or a funny thought. If you like big stories with plots within plots within plots then read my other stories or look for a writer who is actually good at this. Hope you can enjoy them anyways. Happy... Start of December I guess.Also, I think I fucked up the timeline and Akechi is there even so he shouldn't be because of plot reasons.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the chapter!

"...and when I woke up this morning, there was snow in my room again! Morgana. Am I sleepwalking or something?"

The leader of the Phantom Thieves sighed while looking at the black cat in front of him.

"No. I would notice if you moved around that much."

"Yeah," Futaba, who was sitting beside Akira joined the conversation, "Maybe you drag snow with you when you come home and just don't notice it."

"Maybe you're right. But it is strange."

"Yes," Morgana gave Futaba a knowing look "Yes it is."

* * *

"It was late at night when Morgana woke up. He looked Akira and spotted an orange haired girl beside him.

"Again? You can't sneak in here every night! Someday he will wake up!"

He knew it was a lie. Akira wouldn't wake up even if he was on fire.

"Shut up and let me have this! It's like an early Christmas present!"

"You know someday there might be a girl in this bed already when you sneak in here!"

"Well, then I have to enjoy him now as long as I can!"

She rested her head on his shoulder and whispered again.

"Besides that, there are so many girls in his life, I don't think I am that much of a difference!"

Futaba looked at her phone and smiled.

"He wakes up at 6 o'clock so I have four hours to cuddle with him. Don't waste my precious Akira-Time, Morgana!"

The feline laid down again and closed his eyes.

_Why are all the girls so crazy for him anyway?_


	2. Chapter 2

"So... this is what you wanted to show us?"

Akira and Futaba looked at Ryuji, who was dressed quite unusual.

"I am the Christmas Guy!"

"...Do you mean Santa Claus?"

"Yeah, whatever! I am going to make a lot of people happy this year!"

"I hope you are aware of the fact that you sound like a way too motivated stripper."

"That's nice, dude! But think about it! So many people had a hard time this year, they deserve to start the new year with a smile!"

"And you are going to walk around dressed as Santa and give gifts to people?"

"Yeah."

"That is nice and all, but are you sure that you-"

"Wait! Look at this!" Futaba interrupted the two boys and pointed at Ryuji. The blond boy was suddenly covered in a bright light. "This is a sign from the gods! He has to do this!"

"Futaba, I am pretty sure the streetlights just turned on that is all."

"No! Can't you see? He moved on. He is not best boy anymore! He is now _blessed boy_!"

"...Are you writing this weird stories again?"

"It is called fanfiction and they're not weird!"

"If you think so. Anyways Ryuji, are you sure that you want to do- Ryuji?"

"He is gone," Morgana jumped on Akira's shoulder and into his bag. "He said he is going to give Mishima a present or something."

The boy wanted to say something, but Futaba stopped him.

"Trust me! Something awesome will happen! Or something funny. Either way, it won't be bad!"


	3. Chapter 3

"Usually I wouldn't say something like that, but that is really stupid and I beg you not to do it!"

Makoto sighed. Haru, who was right next to her, giggled.

Ann was dressed in a red and white Santa-suit. "Why? Haru likes it!"

"Yeah, but Haru is also the girl that gets angry at shadows when they don't beg for mercy!"

"Yeah, because if they don't do that, it is like they don't care at all! I put effort into slaughtering them, they could at least entertain me while they are vanishing into the void or whatever!"

Both girls stared at Haru.

"... Well, yeah. I will do this! This was such a hard year for everyone! I am going to bring joy to everyone I know!"

"I don't want to insult you, but I think this will end horribly." Makoto tried to talk to her, but Haru interrupted them.

"Who are you visiting first? You can't visit Shiho because she left for therapy right?"

"Oh yeah. I thought of visiting Mishima."

Makoto's eyes widened. "Wait, you are going to his home? Don't you think it looks weird if you appear there with that costume and just gift him something or whatever?"

"Why would it be weird?"

"Because you look like a slightly overdressed stripper."

"That is not true!"

"It is! I visited Shinjuku with Akira often enough to know how they look like!"

"...What?"

"Nevermind! I tried! Do your thing! Haru and I will wait for you in LeBlanc!"

The student council president grabbed Haru and left Ann's flat.

"... So... you and Akira, huh?"

"Shut up Haru!"


	4. Chapter 4

Every conversation in LeBlanc went silent when Akira's phone started ringing.

Futaba and Yusuke stopped fighting, Haru stopped drinking her coffee and Makoto, who was helping their leader washing some cups, stopped doing that. Everyone looked at the raven-haired boy, who picked up the incoming call.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Akira?"

"Mishima? Is that you?"

"Akira, come over!"

"Sorry I am a bit busy right now."

"My parents aren't home."

"... Mishima, we talked about that. Atlus doesn't want it to hap-"

"No, no! I don't mean- like- there- my-!"

"... Mishima... are you crying?"

"... No... yes... there are people in my house! Like strangers! I am getting robbed right now!"

"... Are you sure?"

"Yeah! I was taking a shower and when I wanted to get my clothes, I saw two people in Santa-Suits in my kitchen. I locked myself in the bathroom, but they are standing right in front of the door and I think they're fighting and it's terrifying and I am naked and afraid please help me!"

"... Why are you naked?"

"Because I was IN THE SHOWER-ER-ER"

"Stop crying please, that is really awkward."

"I can't... I am so sorry!"

Makoto grabbed Akira's shoulder.

"What? Ann wanted to get Mishima a present because she believes she has to be Santa this year! We have to save her!"

"Wait, Ann did this too? Then it's okay the other idiot is Ryuji."

"What?"

"Hey, Mishima are you still on the phone?" He waited for a few seconds but he only heard sobbing. "I send someone to rescue you. Don't panic!"

He ended the call and looked at Futaba and Yusuke: "You two! Stop fighting over stupid stuff and go get Ann, Ryuji and Mishima!"

"Okay, but we have to get some stuff from my house first! Let's go Inari!"

"Why do I have to go?"

"I SAID LET'S GO!"

And with that, Futaba grabbed Yusuke and dragged him out of the Café.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, why are you here Ann?"

"Because I wanted to give Mishima a gift!"

"But you just entered someone's home, because the door was left open!"

"You did the same thing Ryuji!"

"Yes, but I made sure the house was empty! You didn't do that! What would have happened if I wasn't here, but a real robber?"

"Then I would beat him up!"

"I am pretty sure you wouldn't be able to do that!"

"Oh, so you think I am not strong enough because I am a girl! What would you do when you encountered a robber or something?"

"I wouldn't encounter one in the first place cause I wouldn't enter a house when I hear suspicious noises!"

"So you are chicken?"

"Better a living chicken than a dead idiot!"

"If you ask me you both are idiots!" Both blondes looked at Futaba, who suddenly entered the room. Just like them, she was wearing a Santa-suit. The first difference was, that her suit was green. The second difference was, that she sat on the shoulders of Yusuke, who was dressed up as a reindeer.

"What are you supposed to be?"

"I am Christmas-girl! The superhero these holidays deserve! And this is my loyal companion Yusuke the reindeer!"

"I hate this!"

*Futaba slapped him*

"What did I say! You are only allowed to make reindeer noises!"

"...Muuuh."

*Another slap*

"That was the wrong sound!"

"I don't know what noises a reindeer does! Do you know?"

"No, that's your job! You are the reindeer! No go to Mishima's room and get him some clothes."

Yusuke walked to a room next to them.

"Careful! The door frame is really low!"

*Hits head on doorframe*

"Au! Good damned Yusuke!"

"Muuuuuh"

They came back with a set of clothes and knocked on the door, were Ann and Ryuji had started to fight. "Come out Mishima! Noone here is trying to hurt you."

The door opened and a crying Mishima looked at them.

"Why are you here? What is happening?... who is this guy!"

"Muuuuuuuh"

"...What?"

Futaba sighed: "We explain it later. Now put some clothes on and come with us!"

"... okay..."

They waited for Mishima to get dressed. Then they walked back to LeBlanc together.


	6. Chapter 6

"Where are we going?"

Mishima walked behind the others through the snow.

"Oh, you will see! I can't tell you now, it is a surprise!" Giggled Ann. Everyone was smiling, except Mishima, who was confused and still a bit ashamed

"And we're there!" Ryuji opened the door to the Cafè LeBlanc and waited for Mishima to go in first. The other boy entered the room and his jaw dropped. 

Akira, Makoto and Haru stood behind the counter and smiled at him. On the counter was a load of different plates and cups filled with cookies and hot chocolate.

"Come on, don't just stand around. Grab something! The drinks are getting cold!"

"Oh, yes, thank you... woah! Why is he here?"

Mishima noticed Akechi, who was sitting on a chair next to him.

"I invited a lot of people, so I thought I could invite him too. I mean, it is Christmas time, the time where you forgive everyone, even the guy who tried to kill you. Here is your Christmas gift Akechi! A free coffee!"

"Thank you, Akira... eh, the coffee is cold and I think there are glass shards in it."

"I call it a depresso. I hope you like it."

"That is not a good Christmas gift."

"Better than a bullet to the head."

"...Well, you are right, I guess..."

He got lost in his thoughts and accidentally drank from his cup.

"Oh my god, I think a swallowed some glass."

"No problem I invited a doctor too. Takemi, we need some help here!"

He looked at a woman in the back of the Café. She had dark hair and was wearing a black collar with spikes.

She stood up and stared the detective. He smiled awkwardly.

"Eh... I could need a little help, I accidentally swallo-hmpf!"

The woman had grabbed a band-aid from one of the pockets of her lab coat and stuck it over his mouth.

"Problem solved."

Akechi looked at Akira in disbelief.

"Oh, don't worry, I will call an ambulance, but, oh no, the phone is broken..."

He smiled at Morgana who gave him a wink and slowly pushed the yellow phone until it fell off the counter.

The leader of the Phantom Thieves looked down at the detective and formed a silent sentence with his lips.

_"Take that you little shit."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't hate Akechi and I don't want him to die or anything, but he did some really shitty things to best girls boy toy!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I think I overdid it a bit with the last chapter and I am sorry for that, but I write this chapters spontaneous and they contain the stuff that appears in my head and if you read my other stories you should know already that my brain can be terrifying or just really retarded. I hope you can enjoy this chapter a bit more and it would be awesome if you would leave a comment when you like it or when you not like it because that helps me to improve my shitty writing. 
> 
> PS: If I you feel the need to insult me, please don't. Criticise me as much as you want without fucking my mom or anything like that. Sadly, I am a human being with these things called "Feelings" and they get hurt easily.

"So you were planning this Christmas-party for a long time, huh? You really are a kind person."

Kawakami smiled at Akira, who just told her what had happened in the last few hours. Then she started laughing.

"But I still can't believe that Takamaki-San and Sakamoto-Kun broke into Mishima-Kun's house."

"We didn't break into his house! He didn't lock the door!" Ryuji exclaimed while he stared at the teacher. "Okay, other question! Why is she here and why doesn't she have to pay for the booze she is drinking? And why does she have booze?"

"The members of my Master's harem don't have to pay for anything, sweety!"

"...What?"

Everyone stared at Akira. The leader just sighed and looked at the obviously drunk woman. "Becky, where did you get the beer?"

"Your Yakuza friend brought it. He has Vodka and other stuff too. I drank with that punk doctor and the fortune teller... you sure know some strange people."

She stood up and walked back to the table with the adults.

"Man, that really is Kawakami-Sensei, isn't it? Why is she here?" Mishima came back from looking after Akechi, who realized that the glass in his cup was ice and it was just a (really sick) prank.

"Can we talk about something else? Please? How are you, Mishima? Do you like the party?"

"Yes, the food and the drinks are really nice. I am a bit worried about Akechi because he really thought he was going to die and stuff, but everything else is fine."

"That is nice. If you need something just ask me."

"I wanna know something!" Futaba appeared next to him. "I get that you wanted to invite Mishima, but why did Ann and Ryuji decide that they wanted to give him a gift first? Why did both decide on the same person?"

Ann appeared behind Futaba. She was holding a cup with a suspicious liquid in it and Akira was sure she got it from the adult table. "That is simple. If you want to make someone happy during Christmas time, you choose the most miserable person. It is a rule. And it saves a lot of money because the person will be thankful for anything and you don't have to buy an expansive gift. And let's be honest, Mishima is a nice guy, but he is the most miserable person we know."

"You know that I am right here, right? I can hear you."

"That just proves my point!"

She gave Mishima a sock and whispered: "Dobby is free!" Then she walked away.

Akira sighed: "I will punch Iwai later for bringing alcohol."

"It could be worse!" Said Futaba and grabbed a cookie from the counter. "Be glad that she only gave him her sock."


	8. Chapter 8

"Are you sure you don't want to do something about that?"

"What can I do about it?"

"Maybe stop her from drinking more?"

Makoto and Akira watched Ann, who was drinking with Kawakami.

"I don't know. It doesn't look like she is doing bad things."

"But it is against the law! She is a minor!"

"Well... as long as she doesn't hurt herself."

"I think it is quite interesting to see how she is when she is drunk!" Haru walked up to them and looked at Ann who listened to Kawakami who talked about all the thing she needed to know about being a maid.

"It sure is something new. I wanna see how you guys are when you are drunk! Here take a sip!"

She placed a bottle in front of Makoto and Akira and waited.

"No! Please, Haru! Don't try to make everyone drunk! You aren't planning on giving the others alcohol, aren't you?"

"... No... No, what are you thinking of me Makoto-Chan?"

"... You already gave everyone some of this, didn't you?"

At the same moment Futaba, who was on Yusuke's shoulders again, let out a war cry, while Yusuke pushed everyone aside and drank the entire bottle of the stuff Haru gave them.

"MUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUH!"

"THAT'S THE SPIRIT MY NOBLE REINDEER! NOW TURN AROUND SO THAT I CAN WATCH MISHIMA AND RYUJI KISSING! ALSO, FORCE MISHIMA AND RYUJI TO KISS!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

And with that, a really worried Makoto chased after a really drunk geek and her 'near to hangover' reindeer.


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure we can leave just like that?"

"Yes, we just leave for a few minutes to get some fresh air. You said you wanted some fresh air, right?"

"Yeah, but I am pretty sure that I just saw how Niijima-Senpai did a dropkick on that small girl and the reindeer maniac."

"We can ask about that when we come back."

Ryuji and Mishima walked through the empty streets of Yongen Jaya. 

"Hey, Mishima. Are you enjoying the evening?"

"Yes. It is a lot of fun. Thank you."

"No need to thank me. Akira planned that stuff for a long time. Amazing huh? This guy had so much bad luck this year and he is still trying to help other."

"That is true. Oh, I wanted to ask you something. Why did he invite Akechi-Kun? Isn't that dangerous? I mean, he is an enemy of the Phantom Thieves."

"Oh, don't worry. He was an enemy, then a friend, then an enemy again and he and Akira fought a lot. But now he is an important part of the Phantom Thieves."

"Wait, what! He is a member of the Phantom Thieves?" Mishima nearly screamed into Ryuji's ear. 

"Don't scream it out loud, you idiot!"

"Wait, how many of the people in the café are members of the Phantom Thieves? Is Kawakami a member too?"

"No. But if you want to know something about it, with me there are nine members."

"Really? Akira, Ann, You? Who are the others?"

"The reindeer maniac and the geek girl, Haru and Makoto... oh and that annoying cat."

"The cat too? So you even have a mascot? That is cute."

"I hate that cat sometimes, but she is really strong. You can count on him when we are fighting. But I hate how he talks to me. He thinks he is better than me only because can turn into a stupid car."

"... What?"

"And when he stares at Ann I just want to punch him. And how he talks with Akira like he is his fucking best buddy! I mean, he hangs around with him all the time, but I saw him first, you know! I am not just the sidekick or the comic relief!"

"... Are we still talking about the cat... hello? Are you ignoring me?"

"And that is how Mishima, who was confused and slightly scared by Ryuji followed the blond teenager, who seemed to get angrier every second while talking about the black cat.


	10. Chapter 10

Haru was disappointed. The only thing she wanted to do, was making all her friends drunk and watch them. Makoto scold her for that after forcefully stopping Futaba and Yusuke from having fun. Instead, she had to sit next to Akechi. Normally that would be okay, but the detective was still a bit hurt by Akira's prank. After five minutes of awkward silence, Haru couldn't take it anymore and started to shout at Akechi.

"Why is everyone so boring! Aren't you going to do something against this awkward silence?"

"... Trust me, the thing I want to say is probably way more awkward than the silence!"

"Then say something else! Or ask a question! Just do something!"

The detective was a bit scared of the fluffy haired girl and tried to smell if her cup contained beer instead of hot chocolate, but when Haru started to play with a kitchen knife (which she had with her for some reason) he stopped and decided to just talk with her.

"So all these people here are Akira's... friends?"

"Yes. There are more people but a few of them couldn't make it."

"I know everyone from our group and Sojiro, who is still in the kitchen, baking cookies and pretending that he isn't here. Who are the others?"

"Akira helps this Yakuza guy sometimes to spy on other Yakuza guys. In return he get's a discount on our weapons in his shop."

"...Okay. And that strange goth girl punk rock doctor?"

"I don't really know. He buy's medicine from her and stuff. She calls him her guinea pig."

"... and the woman that changed her clothes upstairs to explain Ann how you put on a maid outfit?"

"His homeroom teacher."

"..."

"She visits him on some Friday nights. That have to be some very fine private lessons."

Akechi's face went red and he tried not to think about it so much. Instead, he searched for Akira. He found him with his head on a table a few seats away, next to him Makoto who tried to wake him up but then decided to lay down next to him.

"This two are drunk too?... wait, how did you give them alcohol? I thought Makoto took everything the Yakuza guy gave you!"

"I didn't, but I am sure things will be interesting now!"

Her smile reminded him of some villains from an anime he liked to watch as a kid. He turned around when Futaba and Yusuke appeared behind a counter. Both were holding bottles full of booze. They laughed at their sleeping friends!

"Yusuke, we did it! We defeated the evil tyrants! Now let's do something awesome!"

"Indeed, we shall go and enjoy the freedom we wanted for a long!"

"Guys," the detective tried to calm them down, "She just told you to stop and that was 10 minutes ago."

"You don't know how long ten minutes are in hell kid! Try talking to me when you are as old as I am!"

"...Futaba, I am older than-"

"Silence you fool! Let me show you the value of the freedom we earned in this fight with the one thing that never fails to caress the eyes of the humans! ART"

Yusuke searched in his pockets and pulled out a few brushes and pens. He grabbed a piece of paper from the counter and started to draw on it. Then threw everything at Akechi's face and screamed "RUN!"

"AH, MY EYES!"

But both rebels already left.

**  
**

_10 Seconds later_

Yusuke entered the café again.

"It is cold outside."

He grabbed a jacket from the wall, despite the fact that the jacket he brought was upstairs and left again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small break from the drunken adventures and something that most likely could really happen... :3 hope you can enjoy it and please leave a comment. It would make me happy :3

_(The morning before the Christmas party)_

Akira sighed. He wanted to make his friends happy by baking something for them. He always liked cookies and such things and he wanted to share them with his friends. He was even happier when Futaba ask him if she could help him bake something. Now he regretted it. He knew something was up when Futaba stopped working and just stared at the oven for 20 minutes.

Then he just wanted to scream.

"Futaba! This dough should have been used to make cookies for everyone! Why did you do this!"

He frowned when Futaba should him a giant cookie who was formed like a surprisingly well detailed Optimus Prime.

"Isn't that super awesome?"

"Yes, but I wanted everyone to have cookies! Can you split that up later?"

"NO! I won't destroy my masterpiece!"

"But we have to make a lot of cookies for the people!"

"Then just make more!"

"YOU USED ALL THE DOUGH FOR YOUR GIANT COOKIE!"

"Yeah, but-"

"Hey, are you guys finished with baking?" Sojiro entered the kitchen and looked at the two. "Akria, there is a package for you. It is from that Okumura girl."

He gave him a big box with his name and a message on it.

_Dear Akira,_  
I thought it would be nice if I made cookies for everyone. In this box are cookies for you and Futaba. Please enjoy them!  
\- Haru 

"Oh, open it Akira! Open it, open it!"

He opened the box and just stared at them. He was speechless. There were exactly two cookies in the box.

"Woah, these cookies are even bigger than the one I made. I didn't know that you can buy cake pans with a Cthulhu form."

"That is cute and terrifying."

And with that Akira had to make more cookies... alone, because Futaba was busy with staring at the awesome cookies.


	12. Chapter 12

"...Hello? Where is everybody? Is everything alright?"

When Ryuji and Mishima returned from their walk, everything was... different. No one was in the café except the Yakuza guy and the punk doctor, who sat on a desk at the other end of the room and played something.

"Hey, do you know- whoa!" Ryuji tried to walk towards them and nearly tripped over a pile of bottles that someone tried to hide under a bar stool.

"Okay... That is... not good... not at all." Mishima looked around and spotted Sojiro, the owner of the café, who was washing some dishes.

"Excuse me, do you know where everybody is?... Hello?"

"..."

"..."

"...No."

"You didn't see anything?"

"No. I am washing the dishes."

Ryuji noticed that his face was slightly red. Did he drunk alcohol? Then he noticed the number of dirty dishes that were still on the counter.

"... When did you start cleaning this plate?"

"I don't know... a few hours ago."

"And you are still washing the same plate?"

"I have to make sure it is clean."

"...Okay..."

They slowly walked away from the old man and tried to talk with the Doctor and the Yakuza, but they stopped when they saw the stuff on the table. There was a small chess board, an unbelievably high amount of different cards, Lego bricks and monopoly money.

"Eh... what are you guy's playing... hello?"

Suddenly Takemi slammed her cards on the table, screaming "UNO!" and Iwai responded with an even louder "FUCK!"

"Okay... Mishima... let's just go... upstairs... I think Akira might be there... I hope he is..."

And with that, Ryuji and Mishima went to the stairs. Nobody wanted to say something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't ask me about the rules of the game.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit late and I am sorry for that. I hope you can enjoy it as much as the others. And remember: Comments are the life essence for an author so please don't let me starve!
> 
> PS: Thanks to everyone left a comment on the former chapters! They made me really happy! :3

"Welcome back master. How can I serve you today?"

Ryuji wasn't sure if he should leave the attic again or if he should just stay where he was and stare at the girl in front of him.

Ann was wearing a red and white maid outfit. She looked rather cute. "Ahem... Ah... Do you mean me?"

"Of course!" She answered. "Who else here could be my master?"

Mishima walked up next to me. "Wait, why can't I be the master?"

"Because you're the comic relief, you idiot!"

The boy sighed and looked at his feet. 

"So, what can I do for you today, master?" Ann slowly walked towards him and bowed down. "It would make me really happy to serve you!"

"No no no no!" Kawakami, who stood behind her and watched the situation. "You posture is not good. Feet together! Is more girly and your legs look longer! Furthermore, don't bow down too much and don't lose eye contact! That emphasises your breasts and will drive the boys crazy!"

"Oh, okay!"

Ann happily followed her instructions and wanted to start again: "Welcome back master. How can I serve you... today? Master?"

But her _"master"_ and his comic relief had already left the café.

"Dude, why did we have to leave so quickly?... Wait, you face is really red. Are you blushing?"

"Shu- shut up, Mishima!"

"Wait, how much do you like Ann?"

"I said shut up Mishima!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is Chapter 14! It is a bit shorter I know, but I didn't want this chapters to go that long so I think it is okay.
> 
> PS: Did I mention that I know Santa in person? So if you leave a comment and make me happy, I can talk to him and maybe you get a really comfortable and warm sweater! Think about this opportunity!

"And you really think that Akira is here?"

"Yeah. That's the house of boss, the owner of the café! It is the only place where he could be."

"What if he took the train and went somewhere else?"

"Don't jinx us, man!"

The two boy's entered the house and walked to the first room that wasn't completely dark. But instead of Akria, they found: Yusuke and Futaba.

Futaba stood in an armchair and held up a bag of chips. She made a victory pose like she was a general or an ancient empress.

"What are you guys doing?"

"My servant is crafting a piece of art that is able to contain my greatness!"

"Indeed!" Added Yusuke, who used toothpaste as colour to draw the picture. "But I wished I had better canvas. This one is black instead of white. Why? I have to use white colour. It is not really my style."

"Because" Ryuji tried to not to imagine how much Sojiro would freak out when he saw this, "Because you are drawing on a really expansive looking flat screen TV! With toothpaste."

But Yusuke didn't hear him. He was too concentrated on his art.

"So... did you see Akira?"

"I think he and Makoto were doing something in the kitchen."

"Okay? What are they doing?"

"I don't know what kind of activity it is, but Makoto seemed to enjoy it a lot, so I decided not to bother them."

"Well, that doesn't sound kids friendly! Mishima! Quick! To the kitchen!"


	15. Chapter 15

"That... that is not good!"

Mishima and Ryuji stood in front of the closed kitchen door. Ryuji was too afraid of finding out what happened in there, so Mishima had to listen to the door. His face turned red like a burning tomato.

"Mishima... what is happening in there?"

"Well, they are... talking..."

"What are they talking about?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"YES! What are they saying!"

"...Yeah, you like that do you?.... Oh, yes please more... yes... yes oh god-"

"OKAY STOP IT! Geez, we have to go in there and stop them!"

"But... do you really wanna go in there?"

"Yes! What if an accident happens?"

"An... accident?"

"Yeah. Just like... I don't know... what happened to your parents!"

"What? No! I was a planned child! My parents wanted to have me, Ryuji!"

"Really."

"Yes! Everything about me was calculated!"

"Damn, your parents are bad at math!"

"...Was that an insult?"

"Calculate that yourself!"

Ryuji opened the door and ran into the room!

"Okay stop right... there... what the hell?"

Akira and Makoto sat cross-legged on the kitchen table. Between them was a cup that was overflowing with coffee and the black haired boy kept filling it with more milk and sugar! They moaned at each other.

"You want more?"

"Yes, please!"

"Yeah, you like that don't you!"

"Oh, yes! I need it so bad!"

Akira noticed the other boys standing in the door. "Dude..." he looked at them without any emotion. " ...Dude... Dude... where you watching us?... that is... not okay... I think..."

Then he started to scream in terror: "Oh, my god they're watching us! Quick Makoto! Hide your shame!"

Makoto grabbed a jar full of coffee-beans and threw it out of the window. To its own misfortune, the window had decided to be closed at this moment. Now it was broken. Makoto killed it. Ryuji jerked at the sudden noise of broken glass.

Suddenly someone smashed the kitchen door with an axe. It was Haru. "I heard screams of fear and terror! What happened here?"

"He watched us making coffee!" Screamed Akira and pointed at Ryuji! "He is a sick bastard! What if we did something else! Like... eating curry or something!"

Makoto gasped and covered her mouth with her hands. "How lewd!"

"No! No, it isn't what is wrong with you guys! Mishima and I were worried about you! And Haru! Why the eff did you smashed the door with an axe!"

"I had to get in here because I heard screams!"

"But the door WASN'T LOOKED! IT WASN'T EVEN CLOSED!"

"What is happening here?" Sojiro appeared and with him Akechi, who tried to de-escalate the situation. He looked at the broken door. Then he smiled. "Ha ha ha, guess who is getting a lot of insurance money! Don't worry I say there were burglars or something."

Akechi gasped: "But that is illegal!"

"Oh, you want to tell police or something?" He starred at Akechi. Behind him appeared Haru with her axe and Yusuke with his tube of toothpaste. They were threatening the detective. "Run!"

And everyone ran away.

_Later at Leblanc_

"I am hungry. Let's get some burgers from Okumura Foods!"

"No! No Akira! It took me an hour to get everyone here without hurting anyone. Please stay here until you're sober again! If not for me, do it for Mishima! Besides that, you wasted all your money for the party! You can't effort Fast Food!"

"Don't worry about that Ryuji... I am a HAMBURGLAR!"

And with this, Ryuji decided that he had to knock Akira out to prevent further complications!


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was published a bit late because I was busy helping at my moms birthday party. Sorry for the delay- ^^
> 
> Thanks for all the comments. I am always happy to read them. I hope I have enough days/chapters left to tell another short story. Enjoy reading the not so dramatic aftermath of the night.
> 
> Leave a comment if you liked it somehow because there are really inspiring and they motivate me a lot.

"...and that's what happened."

LeBlanc's attic was full of people but everyone just stared at their feet.

"Ha ha ha... aaaaah!" Futaba whined. "Laughing is pain..."

"Honestly, you guys are really lucky!" Morgana looked at everyone with a sad expression. "You did something funny. I was trapped with Chihaya on the toilet the entire night because she couldn't handle the booze. Do you know how depressing it is to see someone puking and then reading a fortune out of it?"

_-Flashback start-  
"Oh my god... I think I am dying... oh no, I am going to cut myself while cooking in 124 days... but hey someone will write me an E-Mail!... oh no wait, it's an ad... oh I can win a new set of tires!... But I don't even own car...!  
-Flashback end-_

"Wait a minute!" Akira looked at Ryuji. The black-haired boy was sitting on his bed, next to Makoto, who had swallowed enough medicine to get rid of her headache and was now treating his wounds. "Ryuji! You said you knocked me out to prevent me from doing stupid things, but why do I look like I told a group of KKK members that white is stupid colour?"

The other boy looked at the various bruises on his body. "Dude, do you know how hard it is to knock you out!"

Meanwhile, Yusuke wondered why the pockets of his pants were full of toothpaste.

"So, I guess we all go home and don't think of this ever again... despite the fact, that it was fun... I don't know... I can't remember much..." Makoto looked shyly at Akira and both smiled at each other. Futaba explained quickly how high fives worked and did one with Yusuke (both winced at the sudden noise).

Akechi prevented Haru from grabbing her axe. "No, stop it! I won't give you the axe back! You are not allowed to use that here!"

"Oh, come on! You start to sound like my therapist!"

* * *

Everyone decided to leave LeBlanc. They wanted to go home and rest. Ryuji and Ann stood next to each other in the subway. It was crowded and their faces were only inches away from each other. Ann's breath smelled like an absurd mix of coffee and mint gum. She didn't want to smell like she robbed a liquor store. Ryuji didn't like the smell of coffee and he thought mind gum was lame, but he didn't mind smelling both right know.

"Hey, eh... sorry that I told the part of the story with the maid costume... didn't want to embarrass you."

"No... no, it is okay. I did it myself so why not getting punished for it."

"... Eh... yeah... eh... But I have to say that I feel a bit honoured that you chose me as you master. I mean, okay, the only other option in that moment was Mishima, but still... you know... made me feel... a bit..."

"Horny?"

"WHAT? NO! I MEAN MAYBE! WAIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I WANTED TO SAY!... warm? Oh, no that sounds like I peed myself..."

The girl chuckled: "You are cute when you think that someone is going to punch you."

"Thanks, but I hope that you won't ever make use of this knowledge!"

"..."

"..."

Both wanted to look down to avoid eye contact and smashed their heads together. They decided to look at their phones instead to make the situation less embarrassing. Suddenly, there was a sound and a new message appeared in the Phantom Thieves group chat.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter should have come out two days ago... I am really sorry for that... LEAVE A COMMENT IF YOU THINK I SUC- Okay sorry, I am not going to do this.

## 

Group Chat

**Ann:** What is it Futaba?

**Ryuji:** Did something happen?

**Makoto:** Is Akira okay?

**Futaba:** I don't know. Maybe he has a seizure or something... I don't really care!

**Makoto:** WHAT?

**Akira:** Futaba stop that! I am fine, don't worry about me.

**Makoto:** I was really worried! 

****Ann:** Oh someone is trying to steal our leaders heart ;) **

****

****

**Akira:** What are you trying to say? 

****Ann:** I think I can sense special feelings!  <3 **

****

****

**Makoto:** Shouldn't you serve your master or something like that! 

**Ann:** You know, that is a lot of unnecessary agression! 

**Makoto:** AGGRESSION IS WRITTEN WITH TWO G'S! DON'T TALK ABOUT AGGRESSION IF YOU CAN'T SPELL IT! 

**Ryuji:** Is it that time of the year? 

**Akira:** Of the year?! 

**Futaba:** Could you please stop talking about awkward crushes and listen to me! 

**Futaba:** A lot of stuff happened and all of us are feeling embarrassed and I think I know what to do! We do something even more embarrassing! Karaoke! 

**Akechi:** No, please not! 

**Yusuke:** That is a wonderful idea! 

**Futaba:** Oh u guys are here! 

**Futaba:** Wait, what? Akechi! Who the fuck doesn't like Karaoke? 

**Makoto:** Futaba! Language! 

**Futaba:** Whom the fuck? 

**Makoto:** No! 

**Akira:** But she is right Akechi! Think about it: When we are busy with singing, no one will try to kill you with an axe. 

_Haru is tipping..._

**Futaba:** Lol! 

**Futaba:** However! We meet tomorrow okay! Rest until then! No one likes unmotivated singers! 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: The author of this fanfiction does not hate vegans and it is not okay to beat them up with bibles or throw bibles at them or harm them in any way... I just didn't know how to end this chapter...

"So tell me! What did you do together!"

"I already told you! I can't remember much. Also, Ryuji told you what happened!"

"But I am sure that is not everything!"

Futaba was singing the last word. She and Akira were sitting in an empty part of the train. They wanted to meet the other and Futaba thought it would be a good idea to talk about everything that happened!... Well, at least what happened to Akira!

"I am sure you did other things besides making coffee while you two were alone!"

"And what did we do?"

"Each other!"

"...What do you mean- oh!"

"What did you do! Kissed her! Please tell me you kissed her! And the kitchen table is big enough to lay down!"

"Please don't! I know what you're thinking but it didn't happen! Besides that, I wouldn't do that in the kitchen!"

"But what is the point in having a kitchen then?"

"Well, just making food I guess."

"I don't need that, I have Instant Ramen and an electric kettle in my room."

"Yeah, but I mean... making fresh food."

"...hm. Explain!"

"No!"

"Wait! You mean there is a difference between the food I eat and the food other people eat?"

"Well, the food you eat most of the time is food that contains a lot of artificial stuff and the food that most people eat is fresher and more healthy. Like Sojiro's curry. Doesn't it taste better than the curry you can buy in the stores?"

"Yeah, you're right! It does taste different... Akira... since when is this guy here? He is creepy!"

She pointed at a thin man that sat next to them.

"Oh, I am sure that is just a normal person. Hello Mr."

"I am a vegan."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

And then Futaba and Akira started to beat up the vegan with bibles and jumped out of the train and Akira married Makoto and Yusuke became Futaba's slave and everything was awesome!

_-In the "real" train-_

"Futaba... what are you tipping on your phone? Is this one of your fanfiction's again? I am sorry that I insulted you Instant Ramen... could you please talk to me again and stop writing... that... please..."

"...Maybe..."

The rest of the train ride was really silent and really awkward.


	19. Chapter 19

The Phantom Thieves met up in the city and decided to eat something together before they do anything. But everything was kinda uncomfortable. Nobody wanted to talk. Even Futaba was totally quiet. She had to sit next to Yusuke. None of the two wanted to say something after that. Haru was displeased with the entire situation. Yesterday, everyone was happy. Even more than before! Akira and Makoto talked to each other like they were the only people in this world, Futaba and Yusuke did a lot of stupid things, but they had a lot of fun together without insulting each other. Even Ann and Ryuji had a moment! And now everything was awkward! Why can't these people just say how they feel! She had to change something! But she couldn't do it alone. She needed help and she knew exactly who was able to help her!

"... and that's why you have to help me fix this situation and get everyone to admitting their feelings for each other! I mean, they obviously have feelings for each other! You are going to help me, right Akechi?"

"... You know that this is the man's bathroom, right? Why did you follow me?"

"Akechi! This is a serious situation and I need your help to fix it!"

"Screaming makes this entire situation even more awkward."

"Why are you so whiny! Here is no one else!"

"There are more people! They're hiding in the stalls and to be honest I wish I would have used one too! Could you at least look away or something!"

"It's not like there is much to see!"

"Au. My fragile manly ego."

"No, don't just pull me away, I am not finished and these pants are new! No Haru!"


	20. Chapter 20

"Where are the others?"

"They are still at the diner.

"Wait so you wanted only us four to sing Karaoke?"

"No! You two! We are going to leave! Right, Akechi?"

"...Ah, yes right!"

Haru and Akechi stood together with Makoto and Akira in a small room. Haru paid for a VIP room at the Karaoke bar. It was a really nice place. Red leather sofas and an expensive looking black coloured glass table. They even got some fancy looking drinks (Makoto made sure that they didn't contain any alcohol).

"Why did you bring us here?

"Well, WE think that you guys should spend some time alone together. That's why I paid a lot to get you all the available songs! Singing together is always a fun experience!" Haru's smile suddenly disappeared behind the door. She and Akechi were walking backwards while she talked to the others. She closed the door and Akira could hear noises of a key.

"Wait! Are you locking us in?"

"Just spend some time together! It will be great!"

Akria and Makoto hammered against the door but the others were gone.

The boy sighed and grabbed a microphone. "Well, I think we are stuck here for some time, so... why not try singing?"

"... Okay... it can't be that bad... right?"

She grabbed another microphone and looked through the list of songs.

"That sounds nice. Let's sing this song, okay?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song they're are going to sing first is "Patience Gets Us Nowhere Fast" from "Capital Cities"
> 
> I really like this song and I wanted to write the lyrics too, but I thought it would be too much. But you should listen to the song or to the complete album "In A Tidal Wave Of Mystery". It gives me some kind of Christmas feelings... it is hard to explain ^^.
> 
> Did you ever sing karaoke or something like that? I like to sing with my friends at parties. I am glad that Singstar offers songs like "Take On Me" or "Poison".
> 
> If you have the time, you could leave a comment. That would make me really happy :D see you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

"Here is it!"

"What is it?"

"It's a store!"

"Well, yeah, I can see that, but why are we here!"

Ryuji and Ann looked at Haru and Akechi, who brought them here.

"I know this store. I modelled for a lot of the clothes in there!" Said Ann and looked through the window.

"Yeah, right. I remember you wore that scarf a few days ago!"

Ann looked at Ryuji, who stood next to her. "You paid attention to that?"

"Eh, well, yes... You have a lot of nice clothes and stuff."

"That is great!" Haru smiled and clapped her hands together. "You two should go shopping together.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Ryuji, we could search some new clothes for you!"

"But my clothes are perfectly fine!"

"Yes, but shopping for clothes is always fun! You don't have to buy everything you see... at least not now."

"... Okay... If you say so!"

Haru and Akechi watched as Ann searched through the shelves and threw different pants and shirts into Ryuji's direction.

"Do think they will have a good time in there?" Akechi looked at Haru.

"Well, Ann will have fun. Ryuji just needs a new set of clothes."


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I UPDATED ON TIME! FINALLY! IT FEELS LIKE I JUST SAVED CHRISTMAS OR SOMETHING... Well, this is not that special but you know... I have fun writing this... at least most of the time.
> 
> To be honest I ship Haru and Akechi. I know it sounds ridicules because Akechi literally killed Haru's dad, but I think that Haru pities him because, in my world, Akechi has to fight with his dark side Loki. But hey, everyone sees things differently. Have a nice day and leave a comment because that would be super awesome! See in (hopefully) in 24 hours! Bye!

"That was not okay! Yusuke and I had to sit alone for 30 Minutes! In a public restaurant! Do you know how awful this it? DO YOU KNOW THAT!"

"Futaba-Chan, calm down, okay. Everything is fine!"

Futaba pulled angrily at Haru's sweater while the two walked through the city! Behind them were Yusuke and Akechi.

Akechi watched the girls silently until Yusuke raised his voice.

"Excuse me Akechi-Kun. Can I ask you what Haru planned for today? It is strange enough that the group got separated, but now we are going into a part of Tokio that is totally unknown to me."

"I have no idea."

"... I don't understand. I thought that you were involved in her plans. Didn't she ask you to help her? I thought that this was the reason why you are with her."

"Well, yes, she asked me to help her but I don't know what she's planning and, to be honest, I am way too scared to ask her."

"... I understand. The female members of our group can be really frightening. Did we ever tell you how Ann and Makoto behaved when they bought a swimsuit with Futaba and they were afraid someone might look at them? Makoto's look was terrifying."

Akechi wasn't sure if it really happened, but for a short moment, Yusuke's body quivered with fear.

"Aaaand we are here! Yusuke, take a look. Futaba and you will like this for sure!"

It was a bookstore. But no normal bookstore. The shop window was filled with American comics. Colourful pictures of superheroes and villains, giant vehicles and foreign planets. Futaba was already there and pressed her nose against the glass.

"OHMAGODOHMAGODOHMAGOD! I heard about this place before, but I was never able to visit it! It's so beautiful!"

"Indeed, this is a really interesting place."

Futaba looked at Yusuke who walked up to her with his fingers at his chin.

"Wait, don't tell me YOU like comics."

"Yes, I like them. Did I never mention it? There is a lot of beauty in the details they put into the bodies of the man and woman. It is really fascinating."

"Wait, do you actually reading them too?"

"Yes. I don't read much of them, but there are a few that I can enjoy. My favourite series is Deadpool. He is really rough and impolite, but I like the way he addresses the reader directly at some points. I suppose that it is indeed funny."

His body jerked and he jumped a few feet backwards. Futaba made a noise that sounded like a really happy, but also equally shocked pigeon. Her eyes sparkled.

"Finally! Finally, I found some who likes this stuff as much as me! Akira is always busy with stuff and doesn't have the time to go shopping with me, but now I have you!"

Before Yusuke was able to say something, Futaba grabbed his hand and dragged him into the shop.

"But I have no money with me!"

"Don't worry me neither!"

And with that, they vanished into the store.

* * *

"Wuhu!"

Haru was happy. Too happy. Akechi thought that she was terrifying when she was mad, but know he thought that she could be terrifying while being happy too.

"I am the best matchmaker!"

"Wait, that was what we were doing?"

"What did you thought, what we were doing?"

"I don't know... punishment for something?"

"Oh my god Akechi, you don't know anything about love, do you?"

"If this is love, I really don't want to know anything about it."

And with that, the two walked through the cold streets and talked about various things...


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deserves a happy end during Christmas time. Even Akechi. But I am being honest with you, I don't know shit about Haru. She is nice, but I never really touched her Cofindant Link.
> 
> Tomorrow is the last day. I try to update more of the other Fanfictions after that. If you are interested, take a look at my other stuff. Maybe you find a few things that aren't too weird for you!
> 
> Also, it would make me happy if you would leave a comment because comments are like the pizza you find in the depths of your fridge: You never thought it would be there, but it makes you really happy (and less hungry). Do you guy's want me to be hungry?
> 
> I hope all of you have a nice day/ night and we see each other tomorrow! :3

After 30 minutes of walking, Haru and Akechi decided to eat something at the diner in Shibuya. Akechi was searching for the cheapest meal on the menu, but the girl decided to pay for both of them and ordered a load of pancakes. 

"Thanks for the help! I hope I can pay you back with this!"

"Well, this is really nice, but I didn't really do anything."

"You were there and that is everything that counts. I didn't want to do this alone. And if you weren't here, I would be alone now. So thanks for being as lonely as me Goro!"

She formed a small nervous smile on her lips and took a sip of her hot chocolate. Goro tried not to stare at her, but he was fascinated with how quick she could change. She seemed to be a different person. He knew that she could be frightening in the Metaverse and she seemed to be very cold around him in the real world (for a good reason). But now she was extremely friendly and warm. She had an aura around her that made it impossible not to smile; on the contrary, he had the urge to laugh. Why? Was it cause hair reminded him of cotton candy? It looked kinda cute. How can something be so fluffy?

"You know..."

Akechi jerked when she started talking. He was completely lost in his thoughts.

"...I wanted to apologize to you."

_"For what? You didn't do anything wrong!"_

"I think I was kinda cold to you the whole time. I am sorry for that. Akira trusts you and that's why everyone else started to trust you too and to be honest I couldn't believe that for a while. Why does everyone believe that this guy can be a good person?"

_"Well, it is okay that you think that, after everything that happened."_

"But know I think that I should give you a chance. I should try to get to know you as the person you really are. I wanna know you as Robin Hood, not as Loki."

The detective didn't know what to say. He was still not used to the feeling of people being honest with him.

"... Well, I hope I can meet your expectations."

"Was that really the best thing you could say?"

She watched him while he tried to think of something better to say. Then she started to giggle. Akechi started to laugh too.

Haru leaned herself on the table. "So, tell me: How is it to be a detective?"

They talked for a long time. At least Akechi felt like it was a long time. But the harmony between them ended quickly when Haru's phone started to vibrate.


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter than I thought, but I didn't want to stretch it with unnecessary stuff. I had fun writing this chapter, but I think it is a bit too much for everyone else. Sorry if it feels unsatisfying. I am going to update my other fanfictions in the next weeks and everything should be normal again, so if you are interested (or really really bored) I would be happy if you took the time to look at my other stuff. Maybe you find something that you like.
> 
> I wish everyone a nice day and an awesome Christmas or Hanuka or whatever you are celebrating! Enjoy it and have fun!

"What... the... FUCK... happened here?!"

"Haru, you said the eff word, that's not really appropriated-"

"I don't care Ryuji! Now, could you please explain to me WHY I have to pick you guys up from the POLICE STATION!"

"Oh, Akechi-Kun, you are here too?"

A policeman appeared behind Akechi and Haru. They were in the Tokyo Police Department because, for whatever reason, Ann, Ryuji, Futaba and Yusuke were there.

"Hello Officer, could you please explain to me why my friends are here?"

"Oh, these are your friends? Well, these two weirdos here started to draw into the comics in an American comic shop and-"

"IT WAS A FAIL PRINT! HALF OF THE SITE WAS EMPTY! IT SHOULD BE ILLEGAL THAT THE SHOP OWNER WAS SELLING IT FOR THE FULL PRICE!"

"Indeed. He should be thankful that we found the mistake before a customer sued him for selling it!"

"-AND THIS BLOND PUNKS here-" The police officer screamed angrily over the complaining voices of the geek and the artist, "-destroyed a store."

"It wasn't on purpose!" Screamed Ryuji. "I tripped and tried to hold onto something."

"Yeah," added Ann, "He did nothing wrong!"

Akechi sighed. He left his third plate of pancakes at the diner for this!

"Officer, I know these people and I am sure they did nothing wrong, so could you please forget about everything and let them go! That would be really kind of you. It's Christmas after all."

"Okay... but next time I have to report this!"

The police officer looked down at his notepad and wrote some things down. Meanwhile, Haru tried to talk with the others.

"You can be glad that Akechi was with me! What would Makoto think when she saw you like this?"

"Oh, you know Niijima's little sister?" Ask the police officer.

"Yeah, she is a friend of mine," answered Akechi-Kun with a friendly smile.

"Wanna get her out of here too?"

"...What?"

The man grabbed a phone and talked to someone. "... yeah, can you bring Niijimas little sister and the idiot with the glasses up here? Thank you!"

After a while, two other officers appeared and with them Makoto and Akira. Both had messy hair and their faces were bright red.

"Why are you guy's here?"

"Nothing important you know-"

But the man interrupted them.

"Inappropriate behaviour in a public location!"

"We had a VIP room!"

"And I have a job to do! And next time when a police officer knocks on your door, you better open it!"

Akira looked at Haru, who tried to not burst into laughter.

"You can be glad that Akechi saved you from this, boy! Now go away before I Change my mind!"

* * *

"So... inappropriate behaviour, hm?" Futaba looked at Akira and Makoto with a grin on her face.

"It is nothing that we have to tell you!" Makoto said quickly, her face had a bright red colour. She was glad that no one noticed that she and Akira were holding hands. But it felt too good to let go. 

"So what are we doing now?"

"I don't know. I called Sojiro to pick me up," exclaimed Futaba. "It is quite late, after all."

"Your right!" Sojiro waited in front of the police station and looked at them. "I don't want to ask you why you were in there."

"Sojiro! You are already here! That's awesome! I really don't want to spend more time in the cold!"

"I thought the same thing, that's why I wanted to ask you something! You still have some free days left, right? Are you guys interested in a trip? I heard from Akira that Hawaii is really nice!"

"Wait!" Makoto gave Sojiro a questioning look. "Are you able to pay for such a large group?"

"Of course. I got a lot of insurance money!" He winked.

"Didn't you hear? Some kids broke into my house."

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas to everyone!


End file.
